


Desperate Times

by Firestar12



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fusion, I just like purple, M/M, Not very graphic death, That doesn't really mean much, This isn't SU I promise, You have a purple soul, but there is death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestar12/pseuds/Firestar12
Summary: You and Sans are dating. Yes yes, very original, I know. Don't worry though, because that ends pretty quickly when Sans absorbs your SOUL during a particularly bad genocide run. So now, faced with the combined power of a human and monster SOUL, Chara has their work cut out for them, but this is some of the most fun they've had in years.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I was bored one day. Don't expect it to go into great detail about anything, this can be left more up to your imagination. Hope you enjoy!

“NO! [Y/N]!!” Sans yelled, skeletal hand outstretched towards you. Bright blue tears were racing down his cheekbones, leaving thin tracks. He normally was a lot more collected than this, this is something you know. You had known Sans for a long time now and, somewhere between when you had first met him because of your fall into the Underground, and now, was when you had started to develop feelings for the pun loving skeleton. It turns out, he liked you back. And you two had kicked it off.  


Neither of you had been too sure how a relationship should work, since neither of you had really ever been in one, but it ended up working out. It was a little uncomfortable at first, especially since Undyne constantly teased you two, but you had both taken it in stride and soon gotten comfortable around each other. Papyrus had been happy for you two when he heard the news and insisted on cooking his ‘Special Spaghetti’ just for the occasion. Sans and you had ended up going to Grillby’s afterwards, but it’s the thought that counts.  


Of course, when Alphys got word, she had started writing fanfiction of you two and, while you couldn’t say you like the idea of being in the middle of a fic, she did respect your wish for it not to be too smutty. It was, however, still very smutty, but you thanked the stars she hadn’t tried to figure out the anatomy of a human and skeleton. That would have been uncomfortable. More uncomfortable than it was when she sent the finished fanfic to you and Sans had ended up reading it with you, commenting and editing parts he thought could be better. You swear he was doing it just to make you blush, especially when he started commenting a little too much on the very detailed kiss scene. You were ashamed to admit it worked and you did not hear the end of it for the next two weeks.  


Overall, you and Sans had a very good relationship. You shared a similar sense of humor (though you were nowhere near as good at coming up with puns on the spot than he was) and, whenever either of you had free time, you two would spend a lot of it just lazing around together. Everything was peaceful. Well, it was until another human fell down.  


They were cold, merciless. Everything and everyone fell under their knife. They were a monster.  


At first, everything had seemed all right. When the human first came through the doors of the Ruins, Sans had tried to ignore the dust on their hands. When the human had killed every monster in their path, you tried not to think about what that could mean. When Papyrus died, you and Sans shared the grief, and you stopped him from taking his own life. It was a blur after that, as you both got word from Alphys that the human had taken down Undyne. And then Mettaton. All too soon, it was Sans’s turn to face that monster. You refused to let him go alone.  


That’s why you were here now, in the Judgement Hall, trying your very best to help take down this monster that dared to ruin everything. The thought that maybe you were just getting in the way passed through your mind. Then the blade hit you. Well, maybe hit isn’t the right word. More like, _went through you._ Sans’s attacks stopped immediately as you fell. “NO! [Y/N]!!” He screamed, rushing towards you as the child twisted the knife in your stomach, a sick smile twisting their features. They turned blue suddenly and were flung away from you, yanking the knife from your stomach. You cried out in pain and sank further down, clutching your stomach as darkness threatened to overtake your vision.  


Everything was in pain. You could hardly feel the warmth of your own blood oozing into your hands and trickling down the corners of your mouth. You could swear you heard someone screaming at you to stay with them, but that made no sense. You felt your SOUL leave your body as it was forced into a confrontation. What good was that? You slumped over onto the ground as the nothingness overtook you.  


Your SOUL was still struggling to stay whole. It was cracked, almost shattered, but it was still whole and floating freely in your encounter with Sans. Hardly able to think, Sans grabbed your SOUL, trying to SAVE the one remaining, living, part of you. _The one thing he had left._ Chara was chuckling darkly in the background, but quieted as the skeleton and your SOUL began to glow a bright white. Scowling, Chara threw their knife into the light, wanting to get this ridiculousness over with. Maybe when they RESET, they’d torture you first, just to see what Sans’s reaction would be. Would he fight them early on, to SAVE you? Or would he wait until the very end like a coward? Like he always did?  


The knife was flung back at the child and they dodged it easily, watching as the light dissipated and a different creature stood in front of them with bright blue tears streaming down their skeletal face. “Pathetic” Chara growled, retrieving their knife and glaring at the fusion in front of them. The monster and human combo was more monster like in appearance, taking most of Sans’s traits and adding a bit of height to the mix.  


While not nearly as tall as Papyrus, this new creature was still intimidating and Chara noticed, was still skeletal in nature, though the addition of a skeletal tail and large claws on their hands and feet was something new. This monster was wearing Sans’s blue sweatshirt and basketball shorts (and its brother’s scarf, Chara noticed with a laugh), though their feet were bare and their skull was pulled into a muzzle similar to that of the blasters Sans used. The creature had gained a more shark-toothed grin as well as a long jagged crack sweeping from its burning blue left eye socket to the back of its head. There were tear tracks staining the monster’s skull, but they had stopped crying. Chara may have been intimidated, but they had stopped feeling a long time ago.  


Without a word the battle began. _You feel as though this will be a challenge, but you are filled with DETERMINATION._ Chara leapt into the air, using the momentum to propel themselves towards the creature. It dodged easily.  


“You’re gonna have to try harder than that, kid.” The creature hissed, its voice grating as it sent a wave of bones at the human. The human dodged effortlessly, recognizing the attack pattern. They found themself surrounded by blasters. As they dodged the continual volley of lasers, they thought they saw something behind the grinning creature. Chara scowled and swung when the turn came to an end, missing again.  


“Don’t think it’ll be that easy, monster.” The creature growled, its eye burning a bright purple now. It whipped its tail towards the child, quickly changing its course of direction when the human jumped over it. The attack came too quickly and Chara didn’t have time to dodge the tail again as it ensnared them painfully and squeezed the life out of them. Their HP dropped to 0 and they were back at the GAME OVER screen, cursing the abomination.  


When they loaded, Chara was pleasantly surprised to see that the human hadn’t returned with it, meaning that the creature that had been created when the two fused would have to suffer longer. Chara delighted in this even as they lost again and again to the even more over-powered monster. _They’ll break eventually._ Chara knew this and continued relentlessly.  


The creature snarled and attempted to ensnare the murderer with their tail again. Chara was expecting this and grinned maniacally, jumping over it the first time and landing their knife in it the second time. The creature cried out and hid their tail behind them, snarling as they surrounded the child with blasters. Chara was grinning as they charged, sliding under a blaster and swinging their knife upwards towards the monster. Unexpecting, the monster didn’t have time to dodge and took the hit, blood seeping from the deep cut. They howled in pain. _Why won’t it die?_  


Chara scowled as they were enveloped in purple magic and were ripped limb from limb. They restarted again and took delight in seeing that the creature was growing tired.  


Finally, finally, the creature could do no more. Rather than falling asleep, as per what Chara was used to when they battled Sans, it merely cried out miserably, calling for help. _But nobody came._ Chara grinned, blade glinting as it submerged itself in the creature’s very SOUL, creating deep fissures that continued outwards. The human withdrew the blade and continued on, leaving the creature to turn to dust behind them.  


_. . . n o_  


Chara spun as the creature struggled onto its feet, using a pillar as support. Its SOUL was healing itself and the cracks that were breaking the abomination apart were mending themselves. It breathed heavily, eye burning a bright, deadly purple.  


_y o u c a n ‘ t w i n_  


The creature turned to face the child, grinning. _“w e w o n ‘ t l e t y o u”_  


_The true battle begins…_  


Chara scowled, gripping the knife tightly. They pushed off the ground, charging towards the creature. _“b a d c h i l d r e n g e t p u n i s h e d”_ The monster’s voice grated on the child’s ears. Walls of bones surrounded the human, trapping them. They looked up when they heard a noise that sounded like a blaster charging. Blinding light filled their vision as their SOUL shattered. The GAME OVER menu mocked them.  


_“b a c k s o s o o n?”_ The creature hissed, tail whipping back and forth.  


“S-Sans?” The human whispered, a fearful look in their eyes. They still held the knife close, a detail that didn’t escape the creature’s attention. 

The monster grinned. _“s i c k o f t r y i n g a l r e a d y?”_  


“W-What are you talking about?” Chara continued their game, backing away from the monster as it neared them. They were a good actor, the creature knew this. The creature also knew not to get too close.  


_“s t o p p l a y i n g”_ The monster growled, summoning a wall of bones behind the human, stopping their retreat. The human’s eyes glinted and they thrust forwards with their knife. The creature dodged easily, sending a wave of bones their way. Chara dodged them and was met with a floating heart. They didn’t know what this was.  


The purple heart floating in front of the human sent out a wave of energy. Chara took the hit, not feeling much of an effect, and swung their knife at the SOUL. The SOUL weaved away and disappeared, distracting the human long enough that the first few bones of a new wave nicked them.  


The longer the fight carried on, the weaker Chara felt. They checked their HP and were shocked to find that they were down to their last 10. That heart from earlier had given them a long lasting poison effect. _How annoying._ Chara cursed, raising their HP to full with the Cinnamon Butterscotch Pie. The creature and Chara continued their dance, both DETERMINED to finish what had been started.  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


“Hey Frisk, how’s it going?” You greeted the child with a smile. They seemed distraught. Almost immediately your parenting instincts went into overdrive and you let go of Sans’s hand to embraced the small human. Frisk started crying into your shirt immediately, hugging you back tightly. They apologized profusely to both you and Sans for something that seemed more like a nightmare you two shared than something that actually happened. “Oh, baby, it wasn’t your fault.” You comforted, soothing the child as you gently ran a hand through their hair.  


“yeah, it’s not like we’ve got a bone to pick with ya, or anythin” Sans added with a grin as he shrugged. You shot a glare over your shoulder at him. Now was not the time for puns, but the soft, sniffling giggles against you said otherwise. Sans’s grin widened and you rolled your eyes, smiling as you stood slowly, giving Frisk time to stand on their own. They wiped at their eyes and smiled, both hands held out in an effort to hold your own.  


Both you and Sans took one of the child’s hands and walked with them in between you. Back towards home.  


“Hey NERDS!”  


Back towards family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
